Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: He qusetions himself over and over again. He thinks of excuses as he lies down. Thoughts about her. But when she comes he thinks nothing but the real reason.(DG)


**Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

It was near mid-day as Draco Malfoy lied in his bed. The sheets lay next to him in a mess that didn't matter. It was _his_ home now. _His_ life, it didn't matter if his shirt was thrown somewhere and his bed was made to a mess. It was all _his_.

Except for one thing. His best friend, if that's what you could call her, he added. Having the war end three years ago he met up with Ginevra Weasley. Still a bit cold about what had happened, he hadn't exactly welcomed her. But her stubbornness amazed him. 

Sighing, her rolled over on his back. She was…different. Red hair to match her anger, brown eyes that would look into yours and made you realize she'd be a friend for life if you wanted, and when she spoke it was full of emotion. He closed his eyes and tried pushing her away.

Too attached, he thought, angry with himself as another thought came, if so, why not do something about it?

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

It's amazing how she could read people. Know they're thoughts and emotions by just a second of locked eyes. At least she always knew his. She'd always come at the right time. If he needed her and wouldn't say she would go to him.

Ginny Weasley, he mused, such a strange girl.

He never said anything that would come to an attachment. _Never_. But when she said she cared about him he had stopped everything he was doing. What would anyone answer to that? He was a bit shaky but didn't show it. She continued on, her back turned to him, about how she loved having him there. How she_ loved_ having _him_ there.

He never said anything back but when he met her eyes on accident he cursed at himself when she smiled. She knew he felt the same way.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

She was gentle too, easy to break. When she went digging into his life in the war he exploded. Saying it didn't and would never matter if she knew what happened or not. When she looked away he knew he made her cry. He **_hated_** it. Yet, all he did was run. He was scared to hold her. Scared to tell her he didn't mean it. Scared to show her something else _other_ than who he really was- is.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

A pop of Apparation into his room made him jumped slightly. Slightly, being the main word. "Scared you, didn't I?" He heard her voice call out.

He scowled and looked up at her. "No."

She grinned, "liar."

He got up and took a discarded shirt before placing it on. "Shouldn't you owl _before_ you come?"

She laughed before looking at him, her eyes twinkling merrily, "why, hiding someone?"

He watched as her eyes move around the room before bending down and picking up a used pair of trousers. "No, just a bit of a mess."

He knew he was smiling at her but he turned and put the trousers in an empty hamper. He couldn't look at her. He'd crossed the line like he nearly did when he heard her laugh. He cursed himself inwardly and took a sock away from the lamp. "Did you want something?"

He turned and she shrugged. "Only your company, I suppose."

He smirked. "Suppose?"

"Yes," she said. "You shouldn't think so _highly_ of yourself."

He glared mockingly at her and she grinned. "You shouldn't speak that way to me then."

"Then what?" She asked. "Kill me, will you?"

He shook his head. "I'd torture you until you apologize," he said simply.

"Interesting," she said her eyes twinkling once again. "How so?" He advanced on her and she stepped away. "Don't do anything stupid," she said with a frown although her eyes still held hidden humor.

He grinned mischievously and she took another step and so did she. Falling backwards onto the bed she glanced at him. Hurrying backwards even further onto the bed he lunged at her. She withered helplessly under him in seconds as he tickled her mercifully.

"I give!" She shouted as her feet kicked him harmlessly.

He stopped and chuckled. "I always win," he said with a smirk as he looked down at her.

She smiled, her breathing catching back up to normal, "as always." He stared down. _Why not kiss her?_ The thought came so suddenly he backed away from her. "Draco?"

Blast it, he thought. "Yeah," he said airily.

"What's wrong?" She sitting next to him and touching his shoulder gently.

"Nothing-"

"Don't lie to me," she growled. "I know when something's wrong."

He sighed and met her eyes. Her eyes searched his own. "What?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" She asked.

He gave her a weary look, "I meant what are you looking for."

"The truth," she said. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed. 'Tell her', he thought but pushed away the thought with,' tell her what?'

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

_What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

'How you feel', it answered back and he stared at Ginny who pushed back a lock of her hair in annoyance. Silent treatment, he mused, something she always did to get the truth out of him. The lock of hair fell once again. Moving quickly he pushed it back for her.

She met his eyes and he saw she looked defeated before grumbling a thanks. "What did I do?"

She met his eyes, "I can't read you."

"Read me? I'm a book now?" He said his mouth curling into a playful smirk.

She glared at him. "Just…I don't know."

"That's a first," he drawled and her glare hardened at him.

"Will you stop being a bloody git and tell me _why_ you're acting so odd?" She asked.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

"I'm not acting odd," he said flatly.

She huffed and stood up. "I'm not going to take this," she said shaking her head. "I just thought we could head over for lunch or something and _chat_. Not have you start a bloody argument."

She pulled out her wand and he stood up taking it away. "Don't go," he said and she turned her eyes once again looking into his with a confused expression.

"Why not?" She asked anger still clear in her voice, but not in her eyes.

"Because," he said throwing the wand behind him so she wouldn't reach it. "I'm sorry."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Something's bothering you though," she said. "What is it?"

He tapped his foot. Something he did when he was nervous. No one _ever_ noticed because he looked more annoyed as he did it. She eyed it and raised an eyebrow. But of course she would now.

_Why don't you kiss her? _

_(Tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her _

_(Tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._

He licked his lips at a sudden thought before grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. "Draco?" She called out her voice confused but her mouth slowly curled into a smile and her eyes- her eyes showed a hint of something he couldn't see before he pressed his lips onto hers.


End file.
